Snow Days At Wayne Manor
by Psykick55
Summary: Damian never HATED snowdays...Maybe he could hate them a little less because of Dick...


**Snow Days at Wayne Manor**

**Couple:** DickDamian (Dd?) {And side pairings of BatFlash and maybe a bit of JayTim} (It contains BatFam! Yaaaaaay)

**Genre:** Fluff…Just pure motherfricken fluff

**Rating:** Maybe T for Jason's mouth?

Now, Damian didn't absolutely abhor the thought of snow. He just disliked the thought of being trapped in the manor with the others. Meaning Jason, who was extremely perverted when stir-crazy, Tim, who Damian utterly hated, Bruce, who holed himself in his office, and Dick, who was a mixture of annoying elements. Also, Alfred made the youngest Robin help with chores. Not the ideal way the youngest wanted to spend his time snowed in. This, to his dismay, had just happened that morning.

"Master Damian, it is time to get up." Alfred said to the young boy, turning the lights on in the young Wayne's bedroom. The boy rolled over and growled, looking at the clock.

"Alfred, it is 10 o' clock! Why in the world would you get me up this late when I obviously have school! It's Thursday!" Damian scowled in the direction of the elder man.

"Master Damian, if you would look out the window, it would be apparent why you are not going to school today. " Alfred replied, pointing out of the window that hung beside Damian's bed. Damian grunted and flopped back over in bed after seeing the landscape outside. Sure enough, there were large accumulations of snow covering the landscape in a thick blanket of white. "So, please get yourself in suitable attire, for you are to help me and Master Jason with the shoveling of the steps." And with that, Alfred left Damian's room.

Damian sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt, which was covered by a characteristic of Damian sweatshirt. This one happening to be a very dull, pale red. He threw on socks and his snow boots and went downstairs to meet Alfred and Jason in the entryway of the manor. Jason was wearing his usual leather jacket. He wore that thing like it was going out of style. Which it was…Pretty much.

"So, ready to shovel some snow, kiddo?" Jason stretched a little and yawned. "I know, it's way to fucking early to be awake." To Jason, early was 3 in the afternoon. Damian scoffed and just went out into the snowy environment. He was surprised when he saw Dick already working on shoveling the steps.

"What are you doing, Grayson?" Damian stared at the eldest robin with an incredulous expression. Dick looked up at Damian and grinned.

"Hey Dami! I figured that I would help you guys with this! And maybe we could play around in the snow afterwards?" Dick said, gesturing toward the untouched, pristine yard stretching out in front of them.

"I'm game!" Jason yelled, hurling An ice-snowball mixture at Dick's head, causing the older man to fall back in surprise. Dick laughed like a crazed hyena and threw one back, not hitting his intended target. Instead, the snowball battered Damian's face. Damian growled and launched himself at Dick, tumbling down the stairs with him and landing in the large snow drift at the bottom. Jason stared at the two who has begun wrestling in the snow.

"Uh…Yeah I'm going back inside." Jay mumbled, backing into the hallway again.

"You will pay for that Grayson!" Damian yelled as he pinned Dick's shoulders to the cold ground. Dick easily flipped over top of the smaller boy and grinned.

"How're you going to do that, Little D?" He mocked, staring into Damian's eyes. The younger boy's cheeks tinged light pink.

"Unhand me, Grayson."

"Only if you call me by my first name! And if you let me cuddle with you when we get inside." Dick wagered, winking.

"No! I am not going to sink to your level, Grayson!"

"Suit yourself, Dami. I could sit here all day long." Dick answered, sitting on Damian's stomach, effectively pinning the boy to the ground.

"tt-! Fine! Please get off of me, Dick." Damian mumbled. Dick grinned and got up, picking up Damian.

"Cuddling time!" Dick exclaimed, hauling the youngest into the manor, stripping off their outdoor clothes and boots as they went. Damian sighed,

'I will die…Death by cuddling…"


End file.
